


Sick as a... Cat?

by Darkwolfthewriter (Darkshardthedestroyer)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, F/M, Sick Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshardthedestroyer/pseuds/Darkwolfthewriter
Summary: When Cat-Noir and Adrien both wind up sick at the same time, Alya and Marinette both draw a conclusion.





	Sick as a... Cat?

The hacking and coughing from the desk in front of Marionette caused a serious pause in the classroom.

Ms. Bustier shot the sickly boy a look. Truly his appearance was nothing short of a fright. Red rimmed eyes had dark bags to frame them. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, groaning softly.

"Adrien, please report to the nurse's station."

The order made him groan again. This was just what he needed. If his father heard about it... Well Adrien was in for overprotective and overbearing, nonstop pestering.

Halfheartedly grabbing his bag, he stumbled to his feet and let it drag as he exited the room.

-(LATER)-

Ladybug crossed her arms as she gave Cat Noir a sheepish look and took a few steps back.

He was hacking a lung up, leaning on his quivering pole for support. If Ladybug had to choose three words to describe him, she'd say death warmed over.

"Cat-"

"Really, I'm fine, M'lady. Just a little cold... Hehe?"

She gave him 'the look,' a face contortion she'd picked up from her mother. Humming, she frowned deeper. Cat was just as sick as Adrien had been. Could it be a coincidence? She thought not. He'd been showing signs of the illness a night or two before.

"Look-"

"Go home, Cat. There's no Akuma attack right now."

"But-"

"Home... now."

-(LATER)-

"Hey ,Marinette, did you read the ladyblog?"

"Haven't heard the latest. I'm working on this shirt."

"Cat Noir was caught on camera. He was as sick as a dog... Or cat. Point is, so was Adrien. I don't know why I didn't consider it before!"

"Right?"

"It must be right! Cat Noir gave Adrien his cold when he saved him!"

"Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ladies and gentlemen. This is a very short one shot because I thought it might be funny.
> 
> The obliviousness in the show drives me absolutely bonkers, and I thought it might be fun to poke fun at it. 
> 
> Anyhow, reviews are greatly welcome. I love to hear your thoughts on it. 
> 
> Have an awesometastic day!   
-Darkwolf out 🤸🏻


End file.
